


Good Morning, Starshine

by KuraNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Humor, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Very Good Mornings, Wake-Up Sex, good mornings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: Prompto needs to wake Noctis up. He thinks he knows just how to do it.





	Good Morning, Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the train to poundtown! Doot doot!
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome! <3

“Noct?”

Prompto smiled at the sleepy grunt directed back at him while he slid his fingers up his lover's firm stomach. It tossed him a bit, but he stayed astride where he sat over Noctis’ hips, squeezing his sides between his thighs.

“Come on, buddy. It's time to head to class.”

Morning sun streamed through the bedroom window they'd neglected to shut the night before, and the chilly air brushing across their skin made Noctis shiver slightly, goosebumps rising on his skin. Prompto could see the way his lover tried to curl in on himself, his brows drawing together in a slight, sleepy frown.

“S’cold” Noctis slurred, seeming to arch toward the warmth of Prompto's hands as they settled on his chest.

Prompto smiled fondly down at Noctis, his prince and bestfriend, all sleepy mussed beauty against his white linen sheets. His skin was tawny after months of working with Gladio beneath a summer sun, cast almost golden in the early orange hue reflecting off the walls in the room. His hair was a dark mess, stuck to his forehead and fanned out over his ears.

Last night, Prompto remembered running his hands through the sweaty mess, content after exerting a week's worth of pent up sexual frustration. It happened sometimes. Princes were usually busy.

Times like this, though? Getting to wake up next to his lover and watch him rouse with the sun? He wouldn't trade it for anything. It made all the time apart worth it, and their time together even more special. As nice as it was, they really  _ did _ need to be up and out of their apartment in an hour and, knowing Noctis, it’d take at least that long to coax him into a pair of pants and shove a piece of toast in his mouth. 

Leaning forward, Prompto brushed his lips over Noctis’, barely feeling the glide of his soft skin. “Rise and shine, sleepy prince.”

“Nuh uh,” Noctis sighed, eyes still firmly closed, but Prompto smiled. The coherent response meant his gentle wake up call was working. 

He kissed Noctis again, a more firm press of his lips as he leaned his weight onto Noctis’ chest. “Gonna be difficult?”

Noctis’ next sigh was dramatic, all grumble, as he shifted beneath Prompto. “Mhmm.”

Prompto laughed, humming to himself as he felt the telltale stirring of Noctis’ interest hardening beneath where he was seated. He could work with this. Noctis was, after all, a needy little Prince. If he could be bothered to wake up for one thing, it’d be the promise of sex.

Rolling his hips down into Noctis’ arousal, Prompto looked slyly down at his lover. “What if I give you an incentive?” Prompto’s briefs rode high up on his thighs, providing a soft friction against his rapidly hardening cock and Noct’s. 

One sapphire blue eye popped open at that, running up and down the length of Prompto’s body before the other slowly opened. “Yeah?”

Prompto breathed out a chuckle, rocking his hips against Noctis’ again and at the same time gliding his fingers over Noctis’ nipples. They hardened beneath his touch, shifting slightly as Noctis moved to lie more on his back. Prompto didn’t miss the way his lover bucked up to meet the downward press of his hips, a hunger in his half-lidded eyes that made his blue gaze seem more molten. At times like this, Prompto could swear he saw the magic dancing around Noctis like little motes of light. 

“You look beautiful this morning,” Noctis rumbled beneath him, curling his large hands around the curve of Prompto’s thighs. His fingers inched upward until his thumbs met the fabric of Prompto’s briefs, then dipped just under to feel more heated skin.

“Flatterer,” Prompto hummed happily, a bright blush blooming along his cheeks as he cocked his head to the side to regard Noctis with a pleasant quirk of his lips. “Don’t look too bad yourself.”

Noctis smirked, and damn if that didn’t make Prompto shudder, pressing his aching cock against his lover’s stomach. Thumbs that were rubbing circles into Prompto’s thighs shifted then, one hand moving to pull Prompto out of his briefs while the other found his arm and tugged him gently forward. 

Already braced against Noctis’, Prompto found himself leaning further into his lover, hands gripping the sheets near his head as their chests met with each increasingly frenzied breath they took against one another’s lips. 

He felt Noctis’ hand curl around him, his thumb brushing against the head before he picked up a quick, even rhythm. Noctis knew how Prompto liked to jerk off, had even watched him do it a handful of times. Prompto thrust into Noct’s hand, making sure to press the weight of the movement down onto his lover’s cock too. Like this, Prompto was sure he could come easily enough, rolling his hips into Noctis’ grip while he shoved his tongue down his lover’s throat. But Prompto didn’t want that this morning. He was keen on making sure both of them found release and  _ still _ got to class on time.

Call him optimistic.

He hummed at Noctis’ growl as he bit his lover’s lip, shoving himself back to sit upright. Prompto’s hands splayed lightly on the weight of Noct’s stomach while the heavy weight of his cock rest against against Noctis’. “Let’s make this a team effort,” he said, voice bright and chipper. 

Noct looked confused and opened his mouth to reply, but Prompto was quick to preempt him. He reached down between them and gripped both of their cocks in his hand, whining a bit when the pressure on the underside of his shaft increased. Noctis grunted out what would have been a word, and succeeded only in tilting his hips up to grind against Prompto. He was so eager he almost knocked him out of his lap, but Prompto tightened his thighs and bore down again on his lover, gripping the both of them tighter. 

Prompto rolled his hips again, finding a rhythm that worked with Noctis’ own, focusing on the soft heat growing between them and the pressure building at the base of his spine. He watched them moving together for a minute, blush now a permanent stain on his cheeks before raising his gaze. He found Noctis staring back at him, his lover’s stare scorching behind heavy lids and a fan of dark lashes. He was intent on watching Prompto, attention zeroed in on his heaving chest and the way he was biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

To be the sole object of Noctis’ attention was almost as much of a turn on as feeling the slide of his lover’s cock along his own. Prompto shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin as he felt himself getting close. 

“ _ Prompto _ ,” Noctis groaned in a low voice. He eyed Prompto for a minute before reaching up to tug him down against his chest by the back of his neck, and Prompto tucked his face into the curve of his lover’s shoulder. He lost his grip on them both and whimpered at the loss of contact until he felt the brush of Noct’s lips against the shell of his ear. “You close, baby?”

Prompto nodded, gasping when one of Noctis’ strong arms banded around his waist and pressed their arousals firmly together between their bodies. Noctis began to grind into him, keeping their hips firmly locked together. All the while he hummed into Prompto’s ear, breathing out every stroke and press of his cock. 

The pressure at the base of Prompto’s spine grew, joining a lance of heat low in his belly. His body went rigid, then the tension broke over him and come streamed between their bodies as he cried out his release.Noctis nosed a kiss to the side of Prompto’s head before he joined him, muscles in his stomach bunching and shifting beneath Prompto’s weight as he found his own end. 

They lay there for several minutes, breathing against one another and trading lazy, open mouthed kisses. Even sweaty and laying in come, Prompto felt like he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else but curled up against his prince, feeling him breathe steadily beneath him. 

“Morning,” Noctis yawned, nosing again at Prompto’s hair, peppering his forehead with a dozen tiny kisses. 

“Good morning. Feeling up for a shower?” Raising his head Prompto laughed at the put upon look Noctis gave him. Clearly, his lover was expecting a few more minutes in bed. 

“Do I have to?” Noctis’ groan vibrated through Prompto as he hid his face in the crook of Prompto’s shoulder.

“Well, yeah, unless you wanna take Lucian History 352 again.”

Another groan. “Take my test for me.”

Prompto leaned in to press an affectionate kiss to Noctis’ cheek. “Dude,  _ everyone _ knows that I am  _ not _ the Crown Prince. And sorry, not dying my hair for you.”

“Ugh!”

“Come on. Up, up up!” Prompto punctuated each worth with a gentle tug to a strand of his lover’s hair.

“Uuuuughhhh!”

Prompto smiled at Noctis fondly again, weaving his fingers through Noctis’ soft strands. “If you  _ looooove _ me, you’ll get up and take a shower with me.”

“You know I love you already,” came the grumpy, muffled reply.

“I’m not so sure, Noctis. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, and you’re  _ so _ bad about calling.”

Noctis’ head popped up quicker than a chocobo’s when dinner was called, and in a second Prompto was on his back with a  _ very _ worried looking prince hovering over him. “You don’t really think that do you? I just get so busy and I forget sometimes. I fall asleep so easily. Prompto you  _ know _ I love you. Right?”

Prompto bit his lip to keep from smiling but couldn’t help himself when he began laughing at Noctis. “I’m sorry! Sorry! That was a bad joke. Of course, I know that, Noct. Please don’t get upset.”

His prince raked him with a half-hearted glare before collapsing on top of Prompto. “I feel so exhausted after that scare. Jeez!”

“Hey! Noctis!” Prompto shoved at his shoulder, trying to roll his lover off of him. “You’re heavy! And we  _ have _ to go!”

Noctis smiled impishly, and snuggled more deeply against Prompto. “Mmmm. This is nice. Just five more minutes.”

“Noctis!”

“Relax, Prompt. We’ve had such a nice morning so far.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna hang out with a bunch of idiots who make dick jokes at every available opportunity? Join us at Chill XV https://discord.gg/ejET7k


End file.
